From which love came
by seirahErinyes
Summary: AU. After being sucked into a lacrima, Erza awoke with no memories of Fairy Tail. Keeping a fake image would be good but would it help her in the end? Erza x multiple-pairing. definitely has ErLu and GraTsu. REWRITTING.
1. Part 1: From which it ended

Author's Note: Hello readers =) This is my first Fairy Tail fan-fiction and I hope you will come to like it. This story will revolve around Erza so there might be a lot of contents which you may or may not like. This fic might have shoujo-ai, shounen-ai and mature contents. So I'm just warning you guys. And why Erza? It's just because I really love her character build so much! So I hope you'll give this fic a chance =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

SUMMARY: AU. Erza Scarlet, stripped of her memories, struggles to find one ultimate connection to the world she's walking on that would keep her from breaking. Would her journey give answers to all her confusions? Or would Fairy Tail be her only hope and answer? Erza x (?) Told in Erza's POV

**From which Love came**

"_This heart engraved the memories of us forever…"_

* * *

**Part 1: From which it ended**

* * *

_Darkness. Light. Which one do I choose? It seems like there's always a choice even in the brink of death eh? Well then, where should I go? _

The crack of dusk was signified by the bell of the Caldia Cathedral, the oldest building in the city of Magnolia. The bell kept ringing loudly just to reach the ears of many. Amongst this many was a certain girl laid on white linen at the Fairy Tail Clinic. Her scarlet hair draped around her shoulders, her face patched up and bandages, her body wrapped in them as well. _It hurts. Everything hurts._ Her face flushed white and her lips turning purple and her breath rapidly depleting from her lungs and her magic, complete turning to nothing.

"Erza!"

"Erza…"

"E-rza… please wake up" voices continued to plead. Their cries constantly filed the room.

When did it begin? Why did it happen? How did it happen? These questions currently ran all-over the minds of the Fairy Tail's Strongest Team. Neither one of them knew what came to them, to the 'Fairy Tail's strongest team'. It was just another mission as they had thought, it was supposed to be a simple mission that classed from D to C but why did it turn out like this? Was it because of the carelessness of Natsu? Of Gray? Or Lucy perhaps? Or was it because of herself? Of Erza Scarlet?

"You can't die, you just can't! I still have to beat you, idiot!" Natsu cried. "Don't die on me Erza!"

"Shit!" Gray Fullbuster turned his eyes away from the scene of Natsu grieving over someone he knew that wouldn't come back now. It pained him to see Natsu Dragneel like this. No, he was scared as shit that Erza would die right here, right now.

"Erza, you promised we'd go shopping after that shit was over! You can't go and die on me! Erza!" Lucy cried as well. There was no greater pain than to lose a comrade. It was definitely that for Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy. And that was for everyone in Fairy Tail as well.

Erza Scarlet stirred from her slumber, no one knew when but she did. No one noticed as they grieved over her. Why are they crying? She thought. Who is Erza? She asked herself. Her eyes suddenly opened in a flash as she sat up causing everyone in the room to jump back, with mouths agape. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light of the room. Is this heaven? She asked though no one answered her thought.

"E-E-Erza!" Lucy cried and hugged the woman before her. Strange. Erza thought. This was very strange indeed. Everyone cheered for their friend's revival from a deep slumber. The continued to cry, it wasn't of grieve but of joy that their comrade was safe from death.

"Who are you?" Erza asked Lucy, the girl who hugged her with joy. Silence befell the room. Their ears might be hearing deceiving words. Their ears rang with those words.

"W-What?" Lucy questioned as she looked at Erza's dull eyes.

"I said: who are you?" the scarlet-hair woman asked again.

"You've got to be kidding me Erza? It's me Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia" Erza's face contorted to confusion, what is she saying? She asked herself. She shook her head and tried to forcefully remember something about the girl in front of her, no, not only her but everyone in this room.

"I..I don't-"

"Come on Erza! Don't pull my leg. It's not funny anymore. We promised we'd go shopping, remember?" Erza did not respond. Lucy had felt the uneasiness filling her stomach. This just can't be happening! Lucy thought. Erza's just playing with me! The sprit magician tried to convince herself.

"Lucy…" Natsu muttered. "Maybe she doesn't remember you because you're so noisy! Maybe her ears can't take it!" Natsu laughed as he patted Lucy hardly on the shoulder. "Ne, Erza?" Natsu gave Erza his natural smile. The knight did not reply neither action to grace him with another smile that Erza normally give them was void. Natsu stopped his actions and quietly followed a question to the scarlet knight "You do know me, right, Erza?"

"Where am I?" Erza ignored his question.

"Hey! Erza! That was so rude!" Natsu rampaged. "I asked you something important! Hey! Tch."

"I don't know you." She answered straightly her eyes piercing directly to those who looked at her. Natsu suddenly stopped his rampage while his eyes clearly showed shock. "What? That can't be…"

"Erza… You-"

"I don't know any of you!" she screamed, tears forming on both her eyes. "So stop asking me! I don't remember anything! I don't… I can't…" The knight stood from her bed and rush pass through the crowd in the room and straight out the door.

"E-Erza!" Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy cried out.

"ERZA!"

* * *

_[Erza]_

_Why can't I remember a thing? Why? Their eyes were so lonely… they were all crying for me. What the hell is happening? What happened to me? Who, who am I? They all call me Erza, maybe, I am Erza… _

I ran away from that place, no shoes and only in a drape of cloth and bandages. It was raining and the rain pour stings my wounds. It hurts but it doesn't hurt as much as to see them mourning and in pain. N-natsu…G-Gray… L-l-lucy Heartfilia. They feel so familiar but, why can't I remember a thing about them. Are they enemies, friends? I bet they were the latter.

I felt my feet hurting and my ankles sore from running around this city I'm so unfamiliar yet familiar with.

"E-excuses me, where is this?" I asked a by-stander.

"Titania?" he exclaimed. I was caught off guard… Titania? Who? Where?

"Is this place, Titania?" I looked at the by-stander and found that his face seemed so confused. Why would that be?

"Oh, no… no… I meant… you're back here in Magnolia, dear Titania. Have you and Lucy, Natsu, Gray came from a mission?" he asked. I raised a brow, confused yet again. I am Titania? But then I am Erza? Who am I really? And this is Magnolia?

"M-Magnolia…" I felt the name so familiar as it rolled out of my tongue. There was a light in my head like I had remembered something. The place, I had fragments of it in my head. The river, the church… the guild… Fairy Tail. I suddenly felt fatigue ran to my body and my knees started to buckle.

"Yes, yes, Magnolia. This is where you live as well as the guild you're from, have you… forgotten?"

"Ah… No, No. I just got confused from the last mission. Thank you for your help" I muttered nervously, no uneasily.

"Oh, okay. Good day, Titania!"

"Where exactly am I?" I asked myself. Nausea started creeping up, I can't fall here.

"If you want to know, you should return to your friends… They're waiting for you at Fairy Tail, Erza" A short man said from the distance. I can't see his features clearly yet, but I got the feeling that he's very strong.

"Who's there?" The man emerged from the mist of the cold watery air of Magnolia.

"Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Guild Master"

"M-master?"

"Yes. Erza. You'll do well if you stay with your friends here at Fairy Tail… I don't know what happened to you, as Natsu told the whole story, you were sucked into the gigantic lacrima that Jellal had manage to finish"

What is he talking about? Jellal? Lacrima? My head started throbbing, my head was spinning again yet nothing comes to mind. Was something keeping me from retrieving my memories?

"It seems that there is an incredible magic that is keeping your memories from reach. We don't know if we'll find something to remove it from you but we will find a cure, Erza"

"M-Master M-m-makarov" I repeated. It was so familiar, the face the voice. It was so fatherly, something that I felt before. Makarov. "W-Why strive to give me back my memories?"

"You'll soon find out why they are very important…"

"My precious memories…?"

Makarov just nodded to my response.

"Come on, every one's waiting…"

* * *

[End of Prologue]

* * *

Next Up: will Erza find Fairy Tail as it was before she forgot?

Drop some reviews please


	2. Ch1: The Same Odd Guild

AN: I was thinking of who will Erza be paired with =) well. I do like everyone? Maybe a bit of everything? Hoho. Can't promise you guys a thing. But I'll inform you where will it be leaning to =) hehe. Anywho, thanks for the first two reviews and first three alerts I hope as the story continues I'll get plenty more comments. Hehe Well then, here's the first part.

Oh yeah, there might be ErLu, NaLu, Grayza, Mirza, Gratsu, GraLu… and the likes hahaha =) again, this contains shoujo-ai/yuri, shonen-ai/yaoi and some canon and non-canon pairings be warned!

From which love came

* * *

**Fragment 1:** The Same Odd Guild

* * *

Erza wondered why this short old man accepted her warmly, it was so new to her yet she felt that it wasn't. In that cold day in Magnolia she had been debating on whether the warm feeling she was experiencing was good or not. She hopped it was the first thought.

Erza Scarlet, reached a stop as Makarov, the Fairy Tail Guild Master, came to a stop in front of large doors. The main doors of Fairy Tail.

"Are you ready, Erza?" he said. Erza looked at his small figure only perceiving the back of his head.

"Yes, Master" she firmly said. "I do not wish to cause a huge commotion in the guild…"

"Then… you should-"

"I will act naturally at best" she declared. Makarov slightly nodded as a response to his young Fairy's resolve.

"Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail, Erza" he introduced as soon as the doors opened.

Erza's eyes opened widely at the sight of the guild, she hasn't seen it as she whizzed by it earlier. It was oddly familiar and homey for her yet it was so foreign. Her thoughts really do contradict to what she was feeling right now.

"Erza!" Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy exclaimed in unison. The four other members of the Fairy Tail's strongest team rushed towards her, with high hopes that Erza may have been back to her old self.

"H-Hey, Lucy, Natsu, Gray…" she greeted oddly. Her eyes wondered off to the blue cat floating next to her "Happy" she added last with a shy smile.

All of them nodded. "We thought, you really forgot us... Erza" Gray replied.

"Sorry, I was still in a bit of daze to what happened before" the scarlet knight replied. I have to act at best… she said to herself.

"Erza, we're best of friends, you… you can tell me anything if there's something bothering you… you know" Lucy paused clenching her fist tighter before her chest. "We've always done that…"

"Sure, Lucy" Erza replied with a fake smile on her confused face. Lucy Heartfilia is my best friend? Her thought ran wild. When, how…? Maybe it's possible. She concluded with herself. Erza observed Lucy's expression; it was painful, worried and lonely. Erza didn't know why that look in her eyes felt that way. She on the other hand did not want to deal with it as for now. Scarlet averted her gaze to find Mirajane's eyes, they were confused and searching. _Who is she?_ Erza closed her eyes, as if searching for memories, then took a deep breath. _ It's painful… these eyes that stares at me._

"Lucy is right, Erza~" Natsu happily replied as well.

"Yeah" it was the only response that Erza could muster. It pained the knight to lie to people, it really did… the heaviness in her heart could prove it. But somehow, those names and these four familiar faces give warmth to her heart and that warmth is what scared her the most. She might lose it if she continued this façade.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked once more. "Erza…"

"No... No. I'm fine. I just need a little rest… I think I'll go back to the clinic"

"Won't your dormitory be better?"

Erza turned her head to the voice who said those disturbing words. Mirajane Strauss.

"I-… I guess" How would I know where I lived? Erza thought to herself. Her eyes hardened at the sight of the white haired mage.

"I'll take you there… since Natsu and the others were also beaten up by your last mission" Mira offered with a warm smile. Erza's heart skipped a beat. Who is she? She thought… does she know that I'm lying?

"Come on" the white headed magician grabbed the scarlet knight by the waist and draped the other woman's arm around her shoulders. _So warm…_

"Wa-Wait… Erza" Lucy grabbed hold of Erza's uninjured arm; maybe a bit too strong. Erza felt her heart tugged, why was it so? She never would know. She felt that Lucy's hands were so warm. So warm that it could melt her then and there. What kind of feeling is this?

"Yes… Lucy?" she replied.

"Here. This might cheer you up" she held up a box with a ribbon tied in a bow.

"W-what-"

"Just eat this when you get home, I know they're your favorite ones" the stellar mage looked away as if she was embarrassed by her own actions of affection towards her comrade. But, it was still, inevitable to be given a warm reply or rather a gesture of a smile. The young princess looked away even more.

"T-Thank you"

* * *

The transformation mage and the knight arrived at their destination in a short while. Fairy Tail was of course closer to Fairy Hills, so it was not really a big problem for Mirajane. Mira, as a good friend, helped Erza get dressed and re-dress her bandages, placed her to bed and gave her food to eat. It was odd, again as Erza thought. In that duration the only reply that Erza would give was small nods.

Mirajane knew there was something wrong with her friend, Erza. She knew because she was with her for the longest period they have been in Fairy Tail. She knew that look in Erza's eyes like it was hopelessly trying to survive, trying to discover. It was in fact weak and dull.

"Erza… are you feeling well?" Mira asked her companion. Erza just looked at her with innocent eyes almost intending to cry and pour out like the rain outside her window.

"I'm so sorry…" tears suddenly fell from the knights eyes. "I'm very grateful that you helped me but… I.. I don't k-"

"Yes, you don't quite remember us. It's just as Master Makarov said… I know" she flashed her warm smile to Erza.

"I-" Erza sobbed.

"shhh… don't cry Erza-chan. I won't tell them, they're your family and you don't want them to get hurt… Natsu, Gray and definitely Lucy. Not to mention Happy as well"

"But how about the others? I… I can't keep this façade until the very end. I want to remember everything, when I got accepted to Fairy Tail, when me, Natsu and Gray became friends, and when I became best of friends with Lucy…"

"And when you often fought with me, I'm Mirajane, your one and only rival" Mira smiled warmly. "Don't forget that"

"I… I hate this. This! This everything that happened to me! Why, why can't I remember?" the knight continued to sob. The only thing that Mirajane could do was give her a warm hug and to tell her that everything would be fine. "Everything would come back to you soon… Erza"

"Mira…jane…"

And so she cried.

* * *

**[Lucy's Room]**

Lucy Heartfilia definitely knew that Erza lied. It wasn't something new to her but it was definitely different. It was as if Erza was keeping everything to herself and that was not good.

Lucy sighed as she closed the book she was writing on.

'I'll put this up for now' she thought and put the book away. 'I wonder if Erza would read this'

"Hey, Lucy. Do you think that there's something wrong with Erza?"

'That familiar voice!' her eyes twitched, annoyed at the person who once again intruded her privacy.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you to not come unannounced, NATSU!" Lucy screeched and pounced on Natsu.

"Aye!"

"Hey! Hey! Cut that out Lucy! I'm sorry!" pleaded the dragon slayer.

Lucy stopped from her actions and calmed down a bit; her hard eyes soften as she remembered what Natsu came here to talk about. Lucy coughed and pointed the chair. Natsu taking the hint hurriedly grabbed the chair to the front of Lucy's bed and sat down.

They watched each other in silence at first taking in the atmosphere of the room. Happy flew down to the floor at the same time Lucy sat down on her bed.

"Is Gray with you?" Lucy asked.

Natsu's face dropped a sweat. "He's…"

"Here" Gray Fullbuster entered the room, shirt in-tact.

"I thought you would come and barge in undressed… Gray" Lucy muttered.

"Hey, not cool" complained the creation mage.

"Put your shirt back on!" Natsu and Lucy said in unison. Gray, startled grabbed his discarded shirt on the ground and began buttoning it up.

"About Erza… Lucy" Gray started, taking a chair and sitting down at the moment. "She's acting a bit distant than before"

"You've noticed, huh." Replied the stellar contractor.

"I thought she was just off at first, I mean after all the things she discovered in that paradise island. It was truly and horrifyingly shocking" Natsu added.

"And about the time she woke up… I bet, she wasn't kidding at all" Lucy said.

"You mean…!"

"Yea. I felt it. It was all true" tightly gripping her hands, Lucy said. "Erza, have truly lost her memories of us"

"Tsk. Jellal. That bastard" Natsu muttered. "I'll get him, I swear he'll pay!" Natsu Dragneel stood up, anger at the verge of lashing out.

"Wait! Natsu! Don't do stupid things…"

"Lucy is right, we just have to make Erza feel as comfortable as before…"

"What are you saying? That we lie to Erza?" Natsu said, outraged by the fact that they would put on a façade to help Erza feel comfortable.

"NO! I didn't say that!" Lucy replied with the same tone as Natsu. "We'll be the same as before. We'll treat her like before… We just won't…"

"Bring up the past…" Gray said.

Natsu's hands clenched, angered by the situation before them. Why do we have to act like nothing is wrong…? Would that truly help Erza? Would that be enough to make the current Erza be happy and to be filled with belonging?

"I can't do that." Natsu said and ran out of the window.

"HEY! NATSU! WAIT!" Lucy shouted after Natsu.

"Hey, Lucy! Don't…"

"But Gray…"

"Mabe, Natsu is right. We know in ourselves that we can't put this up… It's a double edge sword, it will hurt both parties."

"But…"

"We'll just make her remember everything…. Won't we?"

"Even though it'll be painful to watch… Gray"

"Yea" Gray sighed. "We just have to be strong about it…"

'Why… when everything was going the right way… why now…?'

"Erza…"

* * *

_**'I'll be heading back to the guild, if you need anything just drop by - Mira'**_

Erza clutched the paper in her hands. Holding it dearly as she could.

"I'm sorry, Mira.. but I think I just can't keep this face and lie to everyone in Fairy Tail… I can't lie to them… my family… my friends…"

"Then, have you made up your mind?" Erza turned around to only meet blue eyes.

"Yea."

"I'm sorry to intrude… Mira asked me to take you to Fairy Tail and… Erza-sama is talking to herself "

"I don' mind…?"

"Juvia Lockheart"

"Right…" Erza chuckled to herself. "Thank you but… I won't be coming in today, Juvia"

* * *

TBC~

Drop some juicy reviews please!


End file.
